Capture the Flag- The Big Four Style
by Phoenixofmyth
Summary: Just a friendly game of Capture the Flag.
1. Chapter 1

"Hmmm... Here maybe?" Rapunzel questioned Jack. She pointed to a clump of bushes a little off the trail in a well hidden area.

"No," Jack said in response. "A little too hidden. Remember, it needs to be in an open area easy to see."

"Then what's the point of hiding it in the woods?"

"I was thinking more in a tree or something. Somewhere hard to get."

The large area of land they were using was reclusive and was used as public hunting grounds. Jack had observed that it was the perfect spot to play Capture the Flag.

"It's a fun game which involves teams," Jack had said the previous day to Rapunzel and their friends, Merida and Hiccup. "I think we should play it."

Merida swept her hair back. The fiery red curls would not keep out of her face. "I think it sounds kinda borin'," she remarked.

"Well, what are the rules Jack?" Hiccup said, shooting a look at Merida. "After all, we've never played it, so let's not judge yet."

Jack nodded. "Each team has a flag," he started, "and each team has a 'territory' where they can hide their flag. The object of the game is to capture the other team's flag. But there are a few catches. The other team can take you 'prisoner' by tagging you. Now, in between the two territories is a neutral zone. You cannot be caught in a neutral zone, and you cannot be caught in your own territory. If you are caught, then you go to the opposite team's designated 'jail'. While in this 'jail', you are not permitted to look for the flag. Another rule is when you get to the flag without being tagged, you have to carry the flag into your own territory. If you are tagged with the flag, you become prisoner and the team you stole the flag from has the option of re-hiding the flag, or to put it back in its original spot."

"Can you break from jail?" Rapunzel asked, interrupting Jack's lecture.

"Your team has to break you out. They do so by going to the opposing team's jail and tagging you back. Once you are tagged, you go back to your territory while the person who helped you escape has to make it back without being tagged. So, if Hiccup were being held prisoner by Merida, and I were on Hiccup's team, I could go into Merida's territory and rescue Hiccup. If I succeed in freeing Hiccup, he gets to go back to our side, but I can still be tagged and taken prisoner. Hiccup is, like, regenerating his life."

"So if aye notice yu are freein' Hiccup, aye can take yu prisoner, but cannot re-capture Hiccup," Merida reasoned.

"Yes. But once he gets back to our territory, he is vulnerable again."

Rapunzel was rubbing her hands together. "I say we play this! It would be fun! How about tomorrow?"

Everyone nodded, and Jack said, "Okay. Let's split the teams now. Rapunzel and I will be on team, and Hiccup and Merida are the other. And I almost forgot, the flag needs to be visible to the eye. It cannot be buried."

"Two-on-two?" Hiccup asked. "That doesn't seem like fun."

Jack grinned. "You can-how should I put it? Recruit people. Work with your team member and get people on your side. If you have no team tomorrow, oh well."

...

All the team captains had managed to recruit proper team members. Jack had gotten all the guardians, including their helpers, on his team (even though Bunnymund was difficult to persuade in the beginning). Rapunzel had added Flynn, the Captain of the Guard, the Piano Man from the Snuggly Duckling and his buddies, Max, and a handful of palace guards.

Merida had grabbed her three brothers, her father (her mother had gently declined), the lords and their sons (along with a few clan members), and a few of her own clan members. Hiccup had had the most luck, with his entire tribe joining and a whole herd of dragons with them.

Now, they had five minutes to hide the flag. When those five minutes were over, a horn would sound the end of the flag hiding time. Then they would have another five minutes to discuss team strategy before the team captains met in the neutral zone to start the game. Jack was beginning to worry they wouldn't be able to hide the flag in time.

"Oh look," Rapunzel exclaimed. "Under this rock. There's this little space."

Jack looked at the large rock half embedded in the soil. Underneath, there was a small bit of space, like a small cave, and just large enough to hold the flag. But it was hidden enough.

"Perfect." Jack stuffed the white piece of material that was their flag under the rock. The opposite team's flag was identical to theirs, so they knew what to look for.

"I say we have about a minute," Rapunzel commented, looking back in the way they came. The rest of their team was back at headquarters, and the jail was located in a ditch nearby. It was in the middle of an open field, and the field was being guarded by the palace guards. "We'd better get back before the horn sounds."

"No prob," Jack said with a smirk, pulling Rapunzel into the air. She shrieked as her feet suddenly left the ground.

No sooner than they had landed back at HQ, the horn sounded. "Okay!" Jack shouted. "The flag is hidden in those woods over there. " He pointed to the large stretch of woods just beyond the field. "It's under a rock, but just underneath is a small cave-like hole. The flag is hidden in there. It would be dangerous to show you all where it is, but I show our flag guards where it is."

Flynn had other ideas. "If someone on the other team were walking through the woods," he began showing this by sauntering toward the Piano Man," and were to see a person standing there," he pointed at the Piano Man, " wouldn't that be a bit... I don't know, obvious?"

"That's why the guards will be disguised." Jack glanced at Bunnymund. "I was thinking your sentinel eggs would be perfect. They would go perfectly with the scenery."

Bunnymund glared back, but sighed. "Fine."

"Alright then! Rapunzel, show the sentinel eggs where the flag is and position them around it. If anyone comes near, take 'em prisoner.

"Now, who would like to be on offense?"

A number of hands went up; the Snuggly Duckling group, Flynn, Tooth.

"Okay. I will instruct you later. First let's work out defense; that will be the rest of you. Now, we never know when they will attack, so you always have to be ready. They can't take you prisoner in your own territory, so there's nothing to worry about there."

"Jack, hurry up," Rapunzel hissed.

"I want half the palace guards to patrol the field. Make them to think something is here. The other half is going to patrol the perimeter and look for intruders. Scout the neutral zone carefully.

"North, I want you to patrol from the air. Take Bunny with you. Look out for their dragons and put them down. WITHOUT HURTING THEM.

"Captain, I want you and the Yetis to check on everyone to see if it's all operating smoothly. If something is wrong, fix it. You are in command here at home base.

"And finally Sandy." Everyone looked at the Sand Man with interest. Jack obviously had something special in mind.

"I want you to generate some kind of a force field around the perimeter. If you can, make it invisible. That way we will know when someone breaks in."

Sandy nodded and grinned.

"Rapunzel, go show the eggs now. I takes awhile to get to the flag. Remember where it is?"

"Yes."

"Okay, go!" As Rapunzel hurried away with the large sentinel eggs following her, Jack turned back to the group. "Alright. Defense. Got it?"

A chorus of "yes" and "yup" erupted from the group.

"Now. Offense is a bit more complicated. Tooth, you are offense, correct?"

"Yes Jack," Tooth responded with a sneaky grin.

"Your fairies will scout. They will look for the flag and also spy on the other team. You instruct them where to go.

"Offense is a job that involves sneakiness, stealth, and trickery. Sneakiness and stealth may seem the same, but stealth is hiding, and sneakiness is more of a spy business. Snuggly Duckling gang," Jack said, addressing the large group of muscular men with eyepatches and excessive amounts of weaponry. "You will be focused on more of the trickery part. Lead the other team away from the real attack, sort of like a diversion. This will be especially effective after we locate the flag, because other team members will be going into enemy territory to capture it. Your job is to lead them away from them.

"Flynn and Tooth, you will also scout for the flag, but let the Tooth fairies take the real hard places and try to keep the other team busy. Stealth will be the fairies' job, but you have sneakiness. Spy. Lean information. Study battle plans. Hiccup's entire tribe was trained for war, so they might do more of a direct approach. In general, learn information.

"Ah," Jack exclaimed when he saw Rapunzel hurry back.

"Everyone ready?" She asked, excitement in her eyes. "The eggs are in position."

Jack nodded and said, "We have to go meet Merida and Hiccup anyway. Its been about five-ish minutes. Okay!" He shouted turning back to the team. "When you hear the horn the second time, the game has officially started!"

A whoop sounded from Flynn, and everyone else cheered. Rapunzel waved as Jack scooped her up and began flying toward the designated neutral zone. Sandy shot bursts of sand into the cloudless blue sky, causing the yellow light to gradually begin to protect the borders. Everyone ran off to perform their duties, waiting anxiously and eagerly for the game to start.

...

Hiccup and Merida's team was not having such luck. After producing a larger team than the opposing one and choosing the better part of the grounds for their territory, they had been certain that they were going to have an easy win.

It was not as easy. The flag had taken them more than five minutes to hide, and team planning was difficult because most of Merida's recruits were not willing to listen to her. "We're from different clans," they protested. Merida was seriously ready to start shooting some of them. Hiccup's tribe was naturally stubborn, as all Vikings were, so no obedience came from them either. So really, the only team they had was the dozen men Merida had grabbed from her clan, her family, and Hiccup's girlfriend, Astrid.

"Ugh," Merida said for perhaps the fourth time in one sentence Hiccup was trying to get out. Outside of the small group of obedient members, everyone had their own idea. The Berkians wanted a direct approach, and the other members of the clans agreed. Lord Macintosh was already forming a plan while Stoick the Vast was filling in details. Lords Macguffin and Dingwold wanted the Berkians on their sides, and of course the sons where fighting on the sides of their fathers. Stoick and Macintosh had hit it off with each other, making the other lords angry. Hiccup was desperately trying to get their attention, but having no luck.

"This is not going to work," Hiccup whispered to Merida after failing to grab everyone's attention. "They're fighting each other already."

"Whut 'bout yur friends?" Merida whispered back while peering over the civil war the had already started.

"Only Astrid will listen. Fishlegs is scared Meatlug will get hurt, and claims she doesn't like battles and warfare. Snotlout never will listen to me. He says I'm his 'archenemy', but that is NOT TRUE. The twins just want stuff blown up. Just look at them now!" He motioned to the Thorston twins, who were sitting on their dragon observing the brawl. They were cackling and slapping each other while yelling for destruction. Hiccup shook his head. "This is never going to work. Just look at them!"

"Do yu think wee should tell Jack and Rapunzel?"

Hiccup shook his head. "That would be a sign of surrender, and Vikings never surrender. Besides, this game would be fun IF WE ACTUALLY HAD A TEAM TO PLAY WITH!"

Merida sighed. Hiccup was right. "Let's just go to the border. Go meet our opponents."

"No," Hiccup said. "Gather the 'loyal'," he said this with air quotes, "team members. I have an idea."

"'Course yu do," Merida muttered, then remembered "proper" princesses didn't mutter.

...

Jack tapped his foot against the ground, anxiously waiting for Hiccup and Merida. Sandy's shield was being tested by Rapunzel now, and when he saw a large flash of light, he knew she had gone in. The only problem with the shield was that the team members would confuse their team from the other team. But no matter; Jack was confident in his plan.

Rapunzel ran back out, giddy with excitement. "Here yet?"

Jack shook his head. "No. They should be though. Only five minutes. Maybe we should have had the horn blow again."

As he was saying this, a shadow swooped in above them. Toothless the Night Fury landed in front of them, and Hiccup jumped off. Merida came riding up behind him on Angus. Immediately Jack was alert; it had to be part if a plan. There was no need to ride in on separate animals.

"You're late," he said when they were all assembled.

Merida shot him an icy glare. "Yu try gettin' together a team that can't play together!"

"What Merida is trying to say is," Hiccup laid a hand on Merida's shoulder, "our team is made of stubborn Vikings and enemy clan members. That was a bit of stupidity on both our parts."

"Aye said leave 'em," Merida grumbled. "Let 'em fight while we raid yu."

Rapunzel groaned. "Can we start already?"

Jack nodded. "You guys ready?"

"Seems yu are," Merida said. "Yu have a shield an' everythin'."

"Merida!" Hiccup shouted. "Don't be bitter. Even though most of our team doesn't cooperate, they still want to win. Okay?"

She just glared.

"Fine," Hiccup said, exasperated.

They all shook hands, and the horn sounded. Almost immediately, Hiccup and Merida took off back into their own territory. Jack and Rapunzel grinned, eager to put their plan into action. Everything had fallen perfectly in place.


	2. Issues

Merida was certain that the plan was going to fail.

"Okay," Hiccup said, as the few loyal team members joined them right by the border. "Remember the plan?"

Astrid nodded and asked, "What are you doing while this is happening?"

Hiccup looked a bit confused, then said, "I'm going after Jack. I can actually reach him."

"Just make sure he doesn't freeze Toothless's tail," Astrid playfully teased.

"I'll be fine Astrid," Hiccup breathed. "You don't have to worry."

Astrid grinned. "Take 'em out."

"So whut 'bout me?" Merida asked.

"You're with you're family, remember?"

Merida went as red as her hair. "Put me with the wee devils," she said crossly.

"Look, Merida if you don't want to play, I'm not forcing you to."

Merida stomped off in fury over to her dad. Fergus had all his clan members ready to go, and nodded when Hiccup gave him a "you ready?" look.

All of a sudden, a battle cry sounded in the bushes behind Hiccup.

"MACGUFFIN! ASSEMBLE! TO WAR!"

Merida screamed in shock, then recovered. "Yu devils! Yu horrible worms!"

Hiccup looked very upset.

Another battle cry rang out. "DINGWOLD! FOLLOW MACGUFFIN! TO WAR!"

Fergus made a whimpering sound like a wounded sheep. "Whut are they doin'?!"

Astrid sighed. "Let me guess- the next clan is right behind them."

"MACINTOSH! FOLLOW DINGWOLD! TO WAR!"

"Yup."

"And where is our tribe?"

Just then the mighty voice of Stoick the Vast shouted, "BERKIANS! FOLLOW MACINTOSH! TO WAR!"

"Right about there."

Astrid noticed a few people were missing. "Where are Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins?"

"Should I even care?" Hiccup said, feeling very depressed.

"Well if you don't care, at least the other team will be distracted while we go in."

Hiccup sighed unhappily. "At least. I told my dad he-"

"HICCUP!"

The person who's name was being called so loudly turned toward the border in surprise. Merida was screaming as a swarm of Tooth Fairies entered the territory.

"Oh come on we have no defense!" Hiccup moaned.

"I'll get them!" Astrid shouted. "You guys go!"

Hiccup nodded. As he mounted Toothless, a timid voice asked, " Hiccup? Can we come with you?"

Hiccup turned to see Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, and their dragons. He smiled. "Of course."

Fishlegs smiled back. "Sorry we made you mad."

Hiccup didn't fail to see Snotlout rolling his eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for! Let's go!"

Merida ran over to Hiccup. "Aye'm not so sure wee can do this."

"Oh come on Mer, you'll be fine. And we have some backup now," he said as his mood level rocketed sky-high. Even if Merida had doubts, he was very confident in the party.

Merida sighed as the dragons shot into the air. The two-headed dragon spewed some sickly-looking green gas from one head, and the other one lit it with some type of electric fire. It exploded right on the shield, causing it to turn a blue-green color. "So that's how it warks," she breathed. "If yu go in, it gives a signal." And that information was all she needed.

Angus whipped his head back as Merida mounted him. "Clan DunBroch!" She shouted, addressing her clan. "When yu go in, the shield gives a signal by lighting up the 'hole thin'. Carefully go into the woods 'round the side of the neutral zone. That's most likely where they would hide the flag!"

Her entire clan cheered and ran off. Merida smiled as she saw her brothers steal a mace from a guard. Typical wee devils.

She turned and swept her gaze over the area that was her territory. The whole thing was a jumble of woods and paths. It would be easy for an enemy to sneak around, Merida thought with a sinking feeling. Maybe the field and the bit of woods on the other side would have been better.

She counted to ten, put an arrow on her bowstring, and crouched low on Angus. The shield lit up blue again as her clan went in. "'Kay," she whispered. "Go."

She took off as fast as she could toward the border. Once in the neutral zone, she halted. The shield was like hazy yellow glass, so Merida could see right through it. Inside was absolute havoc. The opposing team was battling the other half of her team, and now they went against her own clan. The guardians in the air were fighting the team of dragons. It seemed Jack and Rapunzel's team had taken more of a defensive approach. Maybe once the flag had been located, they'd begin applying pressure.

Her thoughts flew toward her own territory. The tooth fairies had gone in, and that almost guaranteed Tooth was there too. Did the clans and the Berkians leave ANY defense? She hoped.

The anxiety made her turn and ride back into her territory. She saw Astrid in the sky, chasing a fairy. As the woods got thicker as she went deeper, Merida saw a few guards, but not a lot. They were talking about their own plan, which apparently involved a lot of fighting. "Ugh," Merida groaned. "Yu can't punch yur way through to the flag. Yu have to search and find it carefully. Otherwise yur all goin' to get captured."

A thump sounded behind her, making Merida whip around and get into the firing position. She let the arrow fly toward the intruder. Astrid yelped and dodged the arrow by rolling into a somersault dive.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You have to not do that," Astrid panted as she wiped her forehead. "These fairies are already giving me a headache. I don't need anything else worsening it."

Merida's heart rate dropped a bit when she saw it was just Astrid and her dragon, Stormfly. "Yu scared me."

"Well sorry! I assumed-"

That's when Merida lost it. This whole thing was such a stupid idea from the beginning. "Gah!" She screamed. "Just go!"

Astrid covered her ears and said with a dangerous edge, "Look. I know you're on edge. But remember what Hiccup said. If we fall apart, this is going to fail. Why are you back here in the first place? Shouldn't you be with your clan?"

Merida glared right into Astrid's blue eyes. "Shouldn't yu be with yur friends?"

"Yes, but I saw you down here and wondered what you were doing."

"Going, that's whut," Merida snapped. She rode off, but not toward the border. She rode away from Astrid, away from the stupid game. No, she rode toward the flag, which was hidden at the back of the designated territory. Somewhere hard to get to and far away. It was hidden in a bush, next to the roots. When Merida saw the full bush full of white blossoms, she knew that the white flag would be hidden enough. Hiccup had agreed it was a good spot. The entire team had come with them, and they also approved.

Merida looked about her surroundings and saw a member of clan Macguffin walking aimlessly around the area in a circle.

One guard? Merida thought. That's it? It seemed the guard was extremely bored, and he was muttering something about leaving to fight.

That's when Merida saw a flash of turquoise green out of the corner if her eye.

"FAIRY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her hand lashed out, grabbing the fairy by the throat. "Gotcha there, huh?" Merida asked with a sigh of relief. The fairy struggled a bit in her hand, then stopped and sighed with an annoyed look on her face.

Merida looked at the guard, who was blinking and trying to find out what just happened.

"Can yu bring her to our jail?" Merida asked while rolling her eyes.

"Uh, sure," the guard answered hesitantly. "But yu see, I was told to guard the flag. I have to-"

"My gosh," Merida hissed. She walked over to the guard, grabbed the sword in his hand, threw it on the ground, and then grabbed his arm. "Let me get this clear," she said dangerously. "Do yu listen to Lord Macguffin only?"

The guard swallowed and answered, "Yes."

Merida nodded. "Yes. Good. But I am in charge here, and so is Hiccup. Now, just for today, yu have to listen to us. It's the only way wee'll win. Do yu want to win?"

Again the guard answered, "Yes."

Merida released his arm and smiled. "Good. Now, take her to jail. Aye will look after this area while yur gone."

The guard nodded vigorously. He took the fairy and led her to the jail in silence. Why do they always pick on me?

Merida smiled when he returned. "Okay. Now yu can resume yur duties here."

The guard nodded again. "Alright."

"I'll be off!" Merida mounted Angus again. She playfully saluted him, then turned and let Angus take over. The horse flew off, leaving a trail of thick dust behind him.

"Let's go Angus," Merida whispered into his ear. "Let's go on with this plan. Wee ARE going to win."

...

Rapunzel was trying to get a message to North. Unfortunately, the guardian of wonder was busy trying to bring the dragons down.

"North!" Rapunzel shouted again, trying to get the spirit's attention. She watched as said guardian slashed at the air with his twin swords, nearly knocking one of the twins (Tuffnut, the boy twin she was sure) off the two-headed dragon.

"Gosh," she groaned. She slid down the tree trunk of the tree she had been sitting on for the past half-hour and dashed through the forest toward the field. It was absolute havoc on the green grass. A member of one of the clans (or was it a Viking?) fell to the ground while fighting a guard, but immediately got back up and began waving his sword again.

Jack had said (to make it more of a war and less of a chase) if you were fighting with someone, you can fight, but it is only once you disarm your enemy when you can tag them.

"Jack!" Rapunzel called to the white-haired spirit. "I need a lift!"

Jack spun around in the air. He had been trying to battle a legion of Vikings (these were definitely Vikings; they all had axes and were extremely muscular). "Why?" He asked in confusion, freezing the axes trying to reach him while saying this.

"I need to get into the sleigh! If I were in the air-"

Rapunzel didn't get to finish, for Jack swooped her feet off the ground. The entire legion Jack had been fighting was captured by a portion of the Snuggly Duckling gang.

"We seem to be making progress!" Rapunzel shouted to Jack, while observing the ground and struggling to be heard over the wind and the battle below.

"Yeah I can see that!"

Rapunzel was giddy with excitement. It was working, the plan was WORKING.

"North!" Jack called. Said guardian turned around. His eyes widened when Jack dropped Rapunzel in the sleigh. "She wants to be in the air!"

North nodded as Jack swooped off. "So, what are you here for?" He asked the Princess of Corona.

"If I'm in the air, I can use my hair to bring the dragons down," Rapunzel answered promptly.

Bunnymund looked at her from the front of the sleigh. "Yar what?"

"Hair."

Bunnymund began to chuckle. A fireball spit from the long lizard-like dragon (the red one) nearly singed off his own hair, but he ducked just in time. "How do ya expect ta bring down dragons," he said with a laugh, "with yar _HAIR_?"

Rapunzel looked very confident. She crossed her arms over her chest and answered back, "You would be surprised at the things my hair can do."

Bunnymund gave her a cocky grin and said, "Duck."

Rapunzel felt the hairs on her neck rise. She ducked, just in time. The projectile spun over her head, flying straight into the guardian's hand. His grin grew wider and Rapunzel frowned. "That thing nearly took my head off!"

North turned and saw Bunnymund throw the boomerang at the sausage-shaped dragon. "Bunny!" North exclaimed, his eyes widening. "No hurting them! That was the deal!"

"I'm not!"

"You're coming very close!"

Bunnymund shook his head and grabbed the boomerang out of the air as it spiraled toward the sleigh. He put it back in the holster on his back. "Fine mate. Whatever ya say."

Rapunzel turned toward the graceful black dragon, which was hovering in the air near the sleigh. Hiccup was on it's back, just waiting to be captured. "I know your weakness," she murmured. "Just come close."

The dragon turned, and, to Rapunzel's alarm, rocketed toward Jack at an impossible speed.

"Jack!" Rapunzel screamed as she lashed her hair out.

It flopped harmlessly down.

Jack cried out as the dragon rammed into him at about a hundred miles per hour. Probably more. He seemed to be okay, because he shot straight back into the air in fury. But then he clutched his side.

"You okay?" Rapunzel shouted. It was a hard fall, so...

"No," Jack winced, coming along side the sleigh. "Hurts like-"

He was cut off when Rapunzel's hand shot out, letting loose a stream of hair. It streamed out, toward the black dragon again. It wrapped around the red prosthetic tailfin, snapping it shut.

Hiccup screamed as he and the dragon (_The fearsome Night Fury, _Rapunzel remembered) fell toward the earth. Jack shot after them, tagging both Hiccup and Toothless, then re-opened the tail for them. The pair steadied out, then unhappily flew after Jack toward the jail. Rapunzel felt a surge of pride go though her. One step closer to victory. With Hiccup down, now the team was without one leader.

...

Merida watched from behind a tree, feeling her heart sink to her feet as Hiccup was captured.

"C'mon Angus," she said angrily. "Let's go get 'im back. We will win this."

* * *

**The next chapter may take awhile... But I'll try to get it up as soon as possible!**


	3. Win

"I am NOT having a good day," Astrid muttered while pacing back and forth.

Snotlout looked at her, confused. "Why do we care about Hiccup anyway? I mean, we know where the flag is. Now we just need to get to it."

After Merida called a retreat, the members of clan DunBroch came back with good news. "We've located the flag!" They had said, only then learning the news that Hiccup and Toothless were captured. But it was good news nonetheless.

Merida held her head, as if she was trying to keep it from cracking open. "Look, let's just keep to the plan. Yu all remember what it is, right?"

Everyone nodded except Snotlout.

Merida didn't look his way. "Keep to it, only this time I want Astrid to get Hiccup." She looked at the teen. "Yu can do it any way yu want, but don't get caught."

Astrid nodded.

"Okay," Merida continued. "When yur finished, do yur thin'.

"Yu two," Merida addressed the twins. "There's a weakness in the shield."

The twins gave her blank looks. "Uh," Tuffnut said. "We knew that. Right?"

Astrid shook her head. "Just listen."

"If yu blast the shield at the exact moment we go in, it won't detect us," Merida finished, getting a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, blasting!" Ruffnut shouted, pumping her fist in the air. She smacked her brother's face, causing him to yelp. Then grin.

"Yeah. And WHAT are WE doing while they blow up the area?" Snotlout asked, feeling a bit mad at Merida.

"Doing what Hiccup told yu to."

Snotlout sighed.

"Let's go!" Astrid jumped on Stormfly's back.

"Woah, woah, Astrid," Merida called to her. "Yu have to go in when the twins blow the shield. Draw their fire."

"Easy. Make it seem we're rescuing Hiccup and really do a sneak attack."

"Well, yu'll be rescuin' Hiccup. We'll be doin' the sneak attack."

"My thoughts exactly," Astrid said excitedly. "Go team!"

_At least we've got one person willingly doin' what aye want_, Merida thought.

...

Jack felt uneasy. He and a few eggs caught some members of Clan DunBroch near the flag.

"They probably know where it is," Jack had said to Rapunzel after the incident.

Rapunzel told him not to worry, then ran off. It still made Jack uneasy though.

The only good news currently running through his head was the fact that Hiccup was captured and that a band of fairies thought they knew where the flag was. The Snuggly Duckling gang went in, and Flynn and Tooth where drawing fire.

Something tugged on his hood. He whirled around to see Baby Tooth pointing toward enemy territory. "What is it Baby Tooth?" Jack asked, a bit on edge.

Baby Tooth began talking in a series of tweets, adding to Jack's alarm. "Tooth AND Flynn?" He said in disbelief. "How can they both be captured?"

Baby Tooth shrugged her shoulders, then flew off. Jack watched her go. This was NOT good.

...

Merida felt a bit victorious when she saw Flynn and Tooth from the sky. Astrid had given her a lift to the border.

"Astrid," Merida whispered. "See them? Down there?"

Astrid looked down, then giggled. "This is so easy," she whispered back. "Stormfly. Dive."

The dragon began dropping out of the sky, literally. It scooped up both opposing team members, then flew toward their jail.

"WHAT?" Flynn screamed as the flew on. "WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS?"

"Us capturing you!" Astrid replied cheerily.

Tooth struggled a bit, but the Nadder had a firm grip.

"Give it up you two," Astrid said. "Whether you like it or not, we have you."

Merida felt partially relieved and partially nervous. They got a guardian, but that probably meant the helpers were lurking about.

Upon arriving at the jail, Astrid deposited Flynn and Tooth. Then Stormfly again leaped into the air. "We lost time," Astrid breathed. "Gotta get back."

"And fast," Merida said in agreement.

It took about a minute to get to the border. The others were waiting, and judging by the looks on their faces, they were not happy.

"What took so long?" Snotlout asked, ticked off.

"We were doing the very important job of keeping our flag safe," Astrid retorted.

Merida counted Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins, and a half dozen clan members. The rest had been captured.

"Ready?" She said.

Everyone nodded.

"Fishlegs, go with the twins to give them the signal. They may forget it."

Fishlegs nodded.

"Yu have thirty seconds. Startin' now."

The two dragons and three riders flew off while the rest of the group waited. Thirty seconds was so long.

...

Rapunzel waited near the flag, ready to jump out at any moment. Jack decided to send half of the team into enemy territory while the rest waited near the flag, hidden.

The fighting had stopped only a few minutes ago, dying out as people got captured. Now it was time to win.

A blast shook Rapunzel's attention. She saw two dragons, the two-headed one and the sausage-shaped one, fly overhead. Only a few seconds later, the pale blue dragon raced over also. Rapunzel's team crouched, ready to charge.

It only took a few minutes. Merida seemed to materialize out of the trees. Behind her were her clan members and the fiery-red dragon. They all sprinted toward the rock that guarded the flag.

Rapunzel muttered, "Snap." If only Jack had given her more defense to work with.

All hell broke loose. The members of her team burst from their hiding places, but were met by the members of Clan DunBroch. Rapunzel dashed after Merida just as the girl ripped the flag out from under the rock.

Instead of running away, Merida waved the flag back and forth over her head.

It was too late, and Rapunzel knew it. She was so stupid.

The Night Fury snatched the flag from Merida's hands just as Rapunzel touched her. Hiccup let out a whoop, then flew across the neutral zone in absolute triumph.

"GAME OVER!" Merida screamed, running to her father (who stood nearby) and giving him a huge hug. The other winners cheered, and Rapunzel actually grinned. Even though they lost, it felt so good to have played.

Jack landed next to her, flipping his staff in his hand. "Good game, huh?"

"Yeah. It was fun."

Flynn came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, tight. "Good job Punzie!"

Rapunzel smiled into his eyes, then turned around to see Merida standing behind her. She opened her mouth to say something, but Rapunzel tackled her in a hug before Merida could get it out.

...

"So. Play again sometime?"

Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup were sitting on the field as the sun began to set.

"Not anytime soon," Hiccup said.

Rapunzel and Merida nodded in agreement. Jack smiled at the three of them. "Well. I'll find another game for us to play then."

"Sounds good," Rapunzel said.

The four of them sat there as the sun went down, casting shadows on the ground.

* * *

**Well, this was fun to write. And this entire chapter was done while listening to Imagine Dragons. Ready Aim Fire is my new theme song. **

**See y'all soon!**


End file.
